metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fourth Reich
Question If they are Russian Neo-Nazis why do they call them self Fourth Reich Doesent "reich" means German Empire? And why do they speak with german accent? : - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neo-Nazism#Russia Click me : - They speak with russian accent. : - Sign your posts with ~~~~. : 17:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : In Russian version one fascist once said "Schwein", pig in german. Sections The section names are weird, anyone have any better ideas? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 20:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : What's the problem, looks good to me. A Fellow Stalker 21:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : I dunno, it strikes me as awkward. "Novel", followed by "Metro 2033 (Game)", and then "Last Light". Ah, forget about it. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 21:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Why does the Fourth Reich page include parts of the Wikipedia page of Neo-Nazism and why so much. I think it is to much, is it a page for the Fourth Reich or Neo-Nazism. CrookedShades (talk) 17:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Flag So... what does the C (or "S" via Cyrillic) stand for? Are there any plausible theories in circulation or has 4A explained it? A P ® for Reich or Rossiya, I would understand, F for Fascist, G for "Hiterite"... anything but C. *I have once read an adequate explanation on the game's article on TVTropes : "The Nazi faction's symbol is a big "C" instead of any actual Third Reich-related imagery. This C is the Moscow Metro sign for stop/no entry, symbolizing the Nazis' attempts at getting rid of all ethnic groups other than their own." - Seems pretty sound to me. LeoJo (talk) 11:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) This is correct, the large C is symbolic for 'stop'. There should be a trivia note on this or something. I'll take a look. '' C''haos''i''an 19:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) History section The entire history section of the article is nearly a word for word copy paste of the russian section of the wikipedia page about neo-nazism. It should either be removed or heavily shortened as it has little relevance to the Fourth Riech of the metro universe, other then explaining why neo-nazism exist in modern day Russia and have no information about the rise of the Fourth Riech or how they came to be in the metro, which there frankly isn't much information about. The only information about the origins of the Fourth Riech I found in the book is that they recently rose to power in the three stations. CrookedShades (talk) 08:25, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Glukhovsky says factions in the metro evolved from existing factions in RF. CPRF (Communists) and RNU (Neo-nazis) groups exist in Moscow and roughly number in 150.000 and 100.000 respectively. 15:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, but is it realy necessary to have the entire wikipedia article about it to explain that? CrookedShades (talk) 16:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Is it harmful in any way? 16:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::When I read about a faction and I see a history section, I would expect the history of that faction, not the history of the general group that that faction evolved from. I see the point of trying to educate people of affairs that led to the relevant group to apear, if that is the intention. But in any case it should be toned down somewhat so not half of the page is occupied by an article you can easily find on wikipedia. It's not harmfull, it's on the contrary informative and interesting, but it should be shortened however. CrookedShades (talk) 16:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Last Light banner Is it possible that the flag with the great R in the wreath is some kind of national coat of arms and the flag with the great C is the actuall flag. In Last Light the R seems to be used more but the C flag can be seen at the rally mission with the R in a wreath on the banner poles in a manner similar to how the real Nazis did it. CrookedShades (talk) 18:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Not too sure. We don't get a whole lot of into on the culture. One of these days, when I'm not busy, I can look about "replicating" the coat of arms in Paint.net. '' C''haos''i''an 21:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I might have been forgotten or overlooked during the development. 4A was giving everything a makeover from the "simple" look of 2033, for instance: the Rangers got a more "military" look with those tundra camo uniforms and the Nazis got a more "punk" style in my opinion with nails and badass stuff worked into their uniforms. And in the development they might have decided to give them a secondary banner or a coat of arms of sorts including the C flag and thus worked out the R in the wreath, similar to the Germans but without the eagle and the swastika. They probably decided to make it their one banner and either forgot or didn't bother changing it in the rally mission. --CrookedShades (talk) 21:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the flag with the wreath seen in the level front line in 2033 except instead of the "R" in the middle it is just the standard "C". You can see one on the entrance of the tunnel from the bridge and few more inside the camp. I also think the Nazis just like having multiple flags. I think I've counted 5 flags that the Reich uses. Three standard Nazi flags with the 3 prong swastika, "C" and "R" and 2 flags with the wreath with the "C" and the "R". Now the amount of different symbols they use both in the books, in the final games and the alpha of Metro LL is just as complicated.Canuckians (talk) 21:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Them Nazis can never make up there minds, that's why Ulman kills them every time. I think that the devs initially wanted to use the triskilion from the novel but changed it to the C to make it less offensive. The first letter in the Russian word for stop being C, that make sense because the Russian neo-nazis wants to stop the immigration into their country. Then they went with the R flag for some reason. I have seen that Nazi style red flag with the white roundel and a black R in the middle in the same manner as the C and the swastika flag. But yes in Front Line a white flag with C in wreath is strung up in the tunnel. Maybe Führer is as much of an artist as Hitler and decided to give the flag a make over. --CrookedShades (talk) 22:13, November 6, 2013 (UTC) The R in the flags represents the word "R"eich. I already put it in the trivia. Canuckians (talk) 04:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Design Change Why did the Reich get a massive design change from Metro 2033 to Last Light. Even though the Nazis were kind of bad/evil (possibly a necessary evil) they looked really cool with the gas masks, the helmets and the black body armor. From the earlier screenshots and demos of Last Light the Nazi's were going to look similar what they look like in 2033 with new graphics and a few more variants. However as I saw development went on I started to see the Reich changed into what we see in its final form (Not as cool looking, ideology is another thing). Oh well, I did make it easier to kill them now that they don't look as cool as they did in 2033. Oh and just to finish, Reich or Redline? Which is the lesser of two evils?Canuckians (talk) 16:13, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Look at the Nazis in the museum, with the awesome gas masks. Tell me they aren't cool anymore! ;) Witness12 (talk) 16:32, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I will admit that the Nazi stalkers and soldiers with gasmasks and NBC suits look cool, but in general they looked cooler when they had their unique gas masks, body armor and helmets. I did like the addition of the baseball style caps and the officer uniforms. It seem like in many repects they got downgraded equipment wise while the rest of the factions got an upgrade, but yes you are right about the Nazis in the museum.Canuckians (talk) 16:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) And what happened to their tanks and machine gun rail cars. I know the Panzer was produced in small numbers, but their were more then the two destroyed in 2033. Would have been nice if one Panzer showed up at the end of Heavy Squad.Canuckians (talk) 16:57, September 23, 2013 (UTC) The reasoning behind the downgraded equipement was purely for gameplay - the Reich are only fought early on, so have to have things like Bastards and Ashots to make the game fair and more fun. I reason it as they are guards at the home stations, so don't need decent weapons. The Reich Army gets the best equipment, but they aren't seen in the game. A panzer fighting the Red tank would have been awesome in Heavy Squad! Witness12 (talk) 18:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) So the Nazis we saw in 2033 were in the army and the ones in Last Light were guards/militia. All the soldiers seen in 2033 on battlefield, in contested tunnels and recently captured stations, while all the Nazis seen in LL were guarding a prison or farms. That makes sense just wish we could of seen the helmet and body armor soldiersCanuckians (talk) 18:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) What happened to all the eagle wing symbols from the pre-release demos, trailers and screenshots. There were like three variants seem in detail during the E3 2011 demo. One was just a a white outline circle(probably representing the Metro or the most recognizable feature of the metro AKA the Ring line) which was seen on the backs of soldiers with the the short sleeves and trench coats, on the same soldiers they have armpatches with a shield attached to eagle wings and then their Metro "C" on the inside, then on the backs of the soldiers with the rope rapped around them was eagle wings with the Reich "R" and reefs. What happened to them, they looked awesome and it made reference to the eagle symbols mentioned in the book? Not to mention every Nazi group has some sort of eagle symbol. It gave better variation then just in the final product of having "Reich" written on their backs.Canuckians (talk) 04:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hanza as enemy Why is Hanza listed as an enemy, if neither in the book or games shows them as openly hostile towards eachother. I though they were neutral towards eachother because they had a trading relationship (with slaves?). The only hostile action I can think of between the two is the Nazi officer executing the Hanza citizen for a mutation, but that was in secret. Canuckians (talk) 18:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You're right there. Technically, they are only ever at war with the Reds. Not even Polis or Rangers. Although the Nazis are hostile to intruders and mutated people, they do not attack anyone, except the Reds. The Hansa citizen was a mutant, so didn't count (in their eyes), the Nazi mentioning he took a Lolife off a Ranger says he was snooping around, so was inside Reich territory, therefore fair game. And Artyom is always inside the Reich, so they are just violently defending their lands. Although they would probably take D6 by force, they don't get a chance to as the Polis Peace Conference stops the plans, and the Battle of D6 after that. I'll change it now, actually. :) Witness12 (talk) 20:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The stalag in the book and in game. Is it possible that the stalag that Artyom and Pavel end up in, is the same prison that Artyom gets thrown into in the book. I know that Artyom in the book never describes the prison like it was in Last Light however as seen from sneaking through in the level Pavel, we get to see that their are multiple different cell areas one of which that looks similar to the prison that Artyome gets thrown in during the book. It is possible for it to be the same place? I wanna know before I put it as trivia or not. Canuckians (talk) 00:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) You'd have to do a comparison between the two maps, to see if their both in Reich. You'd also have to see which station it was that "Hunter's massacre" or the Revolutionaries went through - the end result line might be nice. '' C''haos''i''an 20:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into it.Canuckians (talk) 20:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Russians or Germans Are they Germans who tried to revive Nazism or they are Russians who has been succumb by Neo-Nazism? They are not German, they are Russian. Instead of the belief of Aryan (German) superiority, they believe in slavic(more specifically Russians) superiority. If you didn't already know modern day Russia contains around 50% of the worlds Neo-Nazis, aswell Russia has large numbers of people who identify or can be classified as ultra-nationalist or neo-fascist. The Fourth Reich is based on both Nazi Germany and Russia's super-far right(They make Putin look like a moderate). I see that many people get confused with the Reich in the Metro because the original Nazis were German, they have a similar look(most likely because they see themselves as the sucessors of the Third Reich) and the fact that they use German words when they talk even though it is mostly limited to ranks and titles (Furher, Sturmbanfurher and addressing officers with "herr") it is casual German. Hope that helps. Your not the only one to get confused, Adam Sessler also thought they were the WW2 Germans. Canuckians (talk) 04:57, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Wall paint colour change Did anybody else notice a couple of months after the release of Light Light that the flags painted on the walls of Reich controlled areas suddenly changed from red to yellow. Is it my eyes just decieving me, did the developpers change it for some reason or were they always yellow and i just didn't pay attention. Canuckians (talk) 04:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hadn't noticed, but I haven't played Last Light reciently either. = p '' C''haos''i''an 02:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC)